jojofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Stands
For more information about Stands, Click Here Protagonists Part III *Jotaro Kujo - Star Platinum *Mohammed Avdol - Magician's Red *Joseph Joestar - Hermit Purple *Noriaki Kakyoin - Hierophant Green *Jean Pierre Polnareff - Silver Chariot *Iggy - The Fool Part IV *Josuke Higashikata - Crazy Diamond *Koichi Hirose - Echoes *Okuyasu Nijimura - The Hand *Rohan Kishibe - Heaven's Door Part V *Giorno Giovanna - Gold Experience/Gold Experience Requiem *Bruno Bucciarati - Sticky Fingers *Narancia Ghirga - Aerosmith *Guido Mista - Sex Pistols *Leone Abbachio - Moody Blues *Trish Una - Spice Girl *Pannacotta Fugo - Purple Haze Part VI *Jolyne Cujoh - Stone Free *Emporio Alnino - Burning Down the House *Ermes Costello- Kiss *F.F.- Foo Fighters *Weather Report - Weather Report *Narciso Anasui - Diver Down Part VII *Gyro Zeppeli - Scan/Ball Breaker *Johnny Joestar - Tusk Part VIII *Josuke Higashikata (Jojolion) - Soft & Wet *Yasuho Hirose - Paisley Park *Jousuhu Higashikata - Nut King Call Antagonists One thing that almost every main villain stand has in common is that it's powers are time based (The World: Stopping time, Another One Bites the Dust: resetting time, King Crimson: Skipping time, Made in Heaven: speeding up time, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap: visit alternate timelines.) *Dio Brando - The World *Yoshikage Kira - Killer Queen/Sheer Heart Attack/Another One Bites the Dust *Diavolo - King Crimson *Enrico Pucci - Whitesnake *Enrico Pucci/Dio Brando - C-Moon *Enrico Pucci/Dio Brando - Made in Heaven (Stairway to Heaven) *Funny Valentine - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Part III Most of the first Stands introduced are named after the Major Arcana of the Tarot (early on, also modified by a color or metal name). Rider-Waite-Smith numbering is also used (the Justice card visual manifestation features the number eleven). *Holy's Stand - Holy Kujo *Jonathan's Stand - Dio Brando with Jonathan Joestar's body. *Tower of Gray - Gray Fly - Number 16 *Dark Blue Moon - Captain Tennille Imposter - Number 18 *Strength - Forever - Number 8 *Ebony Devil - Devo the Cursed - Number 15 *Yellow Temperance - Rubber Soul - Number 14 *Hanged Man - J. Geil - Number 12 *Emperor - Hol Horse - Number 4 *Empress - Nena - Number 3 *Wheel of Fortune - ZZ - Number 10 *Justice - Enya Geil - Number 11 *Lovers - Steely Dan - Number 6 *Sun - Arabia Fats - Number 19 *Death Thirteen - Mannish Boy - Number 13 *Judgement - Cameo - Number 20 *High Priestess - Midler - Number 2 *Geb - N'Dour *Khnum - Oingo *Tohth - Boingo *Anubis - Caravan Serai/Chaka/Khan *Bastet - Mariah *Sethan - Alessi *Osiris - Daniel J. D'Arby *Horus - Pet Shop *Atum - Terence T. D'Arby *Tenore Sax - Kenny G *Cream - Vanilla Ice Part IV The Stands are revealed to have emerged from contact with the Bow and Arrow. *Aqua Necklace - Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri *Bad Company - Keicho Nijimura *Red Hot Chili Pepper - Akira Otoishi *The Lock - Tamami Kobayashi *Surface - Toshikazu Hazamada *Love Deluxe - Yukako Yamagishi *Pearl Jam - Antonio Trussardi *Achtung Baby - Shizuka Joestar *Ratt - Mushikui and Mushikuidenai *Harvest - Shigekiyo Yangu *Cinderella - Aya Tsuji *Atom Heart Father - Yoshihiro Kira *Boy II Man - Ken Ooyanagi *Earth, Wind and Fire - Mikitaka Hazekura *Highway Star - Yuuya Fungami *Stray Cat - Gatta *Super Fly - Toyohiro Kanedaichi *Enigma - Terunosuke Miyamoto *Cheap Trick - Masazo Kinoto Part V Most of the cast are named after Italian words, from Prosciutto meaning "ham" and Illuso meaning "hard to catch". *Black Sabbath - Polpo *Soft Machine - Mario Zucchero *Kraft Work - Sale *Little Feet - Formaggio *Man in the Mirror - Illuso *Mister President - Coco Jumbo *Beach Boy - Pesci *The Grateful Dead - Prosciutto *Baby Face - Melone *White Album - Ghiaccio *Clash - Squalo *Talking Head - Tizziano *Notorious B.I.G. - Carne *Metallica - Risotto Nero *Green Day - Cioccolata *Oasis - Secco *Chariot Requiem - Jean Pierre Polnareff *Rolling Stones - Scolippi *Spice Girl - Trish Una Part VI Stand Discs are introduced, bringing powers to anybody compatible with a Stand and making it possible to obtain a second stand in a particular case. *Goo Goo Dolls - Gwess *Manhattan Transfer - Johngalli A *Highway to Hell - Thunder McQueen *Marilyn Manson - Miraschon *Jumpin' Jack Flash - Lang Rangler *Limp Bizkit - Sports Maxx *Survivor - Guccio *Planet Waves - Viviano Westwood *Dragon's Dream - Kenzou *Yo-Yo Ma - D an G *Green, Green Grass of Home - Green Baby *Jail House Lock - Miu Miu *Bohemian Rhapsody - Ungalo *Sky High - Rikiel *Under World - Donatello Versus Part VII In an alternate universe, a Stand can only be developed when somebody is affected by the Devil's Palm influence or made contact with a Corpse Part. Most of the stands in this universe do not typically fight in battles, but rather, aid the user in less conventional ways. *In a Silent Way - Sandman *Oh! Lonesome Me - Mountain Tim *Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure - Oyecomova *Tomb of the Boom - Boomboom Family *Scary Monsters - Dr. Ferdinand *Scary Monster - Diego Brando *Wired - Pork Pie Hat Kid *Cream Starter - Hot Pants *Mandom - Ringo Roadagain *Catch the Rainbow - Blackmore *Sugar Mountain *Tatoo You! - Eleven Men *Tubular Bells - Mike O. *20th Century Boy - Magenta Magenta *Civil War - Axl RO *Hey Ya! - Pocoloco *Chocolate Disco - D-I-S-C-O *Ticket to Ride - Lucy Steel *The World (For a second time) Part VIII *Fun Fun Fun - Sasame Ojirou *California King Bed - Daiya Higashikata *Born This Way - Kyou Nijimura *Nut King Call - Jousuhu Higashikata *Les Feuilles - Unknown *Love Struck - Tsurugi Higashikata Novels These characters and stands only appear in the Light Novels. The Genesis of Universe *Satanic Coupler - Absalom *Dark Mirage - Michal *Ptah - The Scribe Ani 4th Another Day *The Book - Takuma Hasumi *Memory of Jet - Teruhiko Futaba Golden Heart, Golden Ring *The Cure - Coniglio *Public Image Limited - Rigatoni *Joy Division - Sogliola Lopez Purple Haze Feedback *Purple Haze Distortion - Pannacotta Fugo *Dolly Dagger - Vittorio Cataldi *Manic Depression - Massimo Volpe *Voodoo Child - Sheila E *Rainy Day Dream Away - Vladimir Kocaqi *Night Bird Flying - Angelica Attanasio *All Along The Watchtower - Cannolo Murolo Spin Off *The Gucci Bag Stand - Stand Bag *Strange Relation - Strange Old Man Other Stands *Remote Romance *Strange Relation Unnamed Stands Stands whose names were not officially announced. Site Navigation Category:Lists Category:Stands Category:Automatic Stands